Tomo Kogure
was a member of Tobikakurenai Village's ANBU and the personal master of Shigeki, before she become part of Team Onwa. He most famous codename was due to his great intelligence. Background From the beginning, people realized that Tomo Kogure was different from other children his age. His mind seemed more open to receiving information related to logic and mathematics and his interest was generally parallel to the other children. Perhaps for this preference for logic, Tomo easily adapted himself to the principles of a "good shinobi" that strictly follows the rules of a mission and prefers to act by reason than by the emotion. His merits as a member of the Tobikakurenai's ANBU are countless. His quick wit, his intelligence and his natural attributes in logic allowed that his most famous codename was . One of his last missions was training a young orphan girl named Shigeki so she could one day join the ANBU. Initially Tomo's mission seemed that became a success, especially with the revelation that Shigeki had a Kekkei Genkai, however Tomo had to overcome some difficulties in relation to the bond between Shigeki and her adopted brother, Kaba, who had already become a member of ANBU, but often his ideology was adverse to the teachings of Tomo. In the end, the mission of Tomo as Shigeki's particular master was suspended when he was assigned to complete a mission of spying and infiltration. For a long time Tomo not communicated with the village and many believed that he had been killed. Two years after his departure, he managed to write a letter to the Tobikage, but only a few fragments of his letter had not been destroyed. Four months later a group of Kusagakure's ANBU patrol found his hurt body with signs of a fierce battle. Even after many investigations, the killer of Tomo is unknown. But The Third Tobikage and the captain of ANBU believe that Tomo's death and Kaba's death are interconnected. Personality According to Shigeki, Tomo was a very serious man when it came to matters relating to the village, his responsibilities and his duties. But she also affirms that when she was not training with him, her master was very easygoing and liked to propose to her logic challenges whose answers "were never so easy to find." Appearance Tomo wore large rectangular glasses that were often unsteady on his nose. His eyes were auburn, and the left eye was always hidden by a long hank of his green hair. He had a goatee and sideburns angular like those of . Tomo was always seen wearing the Tobikakurenai's flak jacket. Abilities Tomo was a skilled shinobi during his lifetime. His intelligence was unique and he possessed great skill with techniques that could hide him, so he was considered the best ninja in disguise or reconnaissance missions of his time. He was also able to use techniques of elemental nature, being able to perform some techniques related to fire. Trivia *In the fragments of the letter that Tomo wrote to the Tobikage were contained the following words and phrases: "Organization", "Village", "They know we ...", "Renegades", "...a couple of...","I think we should pay more attention in...". *Tomo always believed that acting through reason it was better to act by emotions, however, after starting his work as of Shigeki's sensei, he first felt that his emotions deserve to be heard before reason. Quotes *(To Shigeki) "You should always be careful with your actions. A thoughtless movement can mean someone's death. Always act with caution and use logic to solve your problems. This is how I act, and I never did anything that I couldn't overcome." *(To Kaba) "If you really love Shigeki, if your words actually contain some truth, disappear! Get out of her life! I know what's best for her, I know what way she should follow! You act too with your emotions and don't think about what could happen bad. If you really love Shigeki as a sister, stop acting like her father... This mission was ordered to me." *(Last words} "I can't imagine... I don't want to believe... How... How could you do this?"